A Midnight Serenade
by kisukebenihime
Summary: A oneshot/offshoot for TheRoseandtheDagger's story "Tell them I was still alive when you saw me." Sakura needs to prey for guidence.


A Midnight Serenade

(A/N: Hello there and welcome to this little piece of one-shot heaven. Ok, first things first, this is a song fic/ offshoot for TheRoseandtheDagger's story "Tell them I was still alive when you saw me". I do not clam ownership of the song, Naruto or the original story line. The song is 'Cut' by Plum, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san and the storyline belongs to Rose. Enjoy. Rated T for safety.)

~xxx~

The Prayer Hall was silent this time of night, save the soft padding of bare feet on cold stone and the even softer sniffling of the young Hime. Slivery-pink locks bounced softly behind her as Sakura approached the alter, white nightgown fluttering behind her as her feet carried her. This was her favorite place; the one place she felt closest to Father. Her viridian eyes lay downcast as she slowly made her way to the raised stone slab of marble in the center of the room. A shuddered sigh slipped passed her lips, willing herself not to cry. But, despite her determination, the tears spilled over her cheeks as she climbed onto the alter and laid down.

It had been just hours before when Hidan… no, she couldn't bring herself to say it, even think of it. It hurt too much to mention his actions.

"**Father**," she sobbed. "What am I supposed to do? You told me to trust in him but he… he…" a soft sob chocked her words as Sakura clinched her eyes closed and curled into the fetal position. Sakura began to glow, a luminescent pearly-white as the dark purple Jashin symbol appeared on her forehead and her scars darkened to black. Slivery light pierced through her lids as the familiar warmth of Jashin filled her body.

"_My Daughter, look upon me so that I may see your eyes_." That voice, that beautiful baritone beckoned her. Sakura did as she was told and looked upon her Father. The ever-changing face of Jashin looked down on her with pity in his shifting eyes. No matter the face he wore, his eyes spoke of sorrow and regret. Sakura sat up and threw her arms around his neck, crying like a babe that had just been born.

"Oh… **Father**." She sobbed, his warmth giving her some comfort.

"_I know what troubles you, my Daughter. Please do not loose faith in Hidan, you still need him_." Jashin spoke as his arms circled her small body and held her to him. Sakura pulled back, eyes lowered to his neck.

"But he… what he did… how can I just forget something like that?"

"_I am not asking you to forget_." He said as he pressed his lips to her forehead, directly over the purple symbol. "_I am asking you to forgive. Everyone has the right to a second chance and your Protector is no exception._" Sakura made a face; brows knitted together, lips jutting out in a pout and eyes narrowed on his neck… though it was not directed towards the almighty. "_It is one of many lessons life will teach you._" He said with a chuckle.

Her features loosened at the sound, a new warmth flooded her body as Jashin pulled her into his lap.

_"Do you remember the song you used to sing to me when you were younger?" _the immortal asked as he rocked the young Hime from side to side.

"Hai, I remember." She said as her head rested on her shoulder. He held her a little tighter.

"_Sing for me. It is something I miss most_." He spoke softly, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, holding her, protecting her as his face changed to show Hidan's in the pale moonlight.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No, I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

Hidan couldn't find her. Sakura's room had been empty, sheets a mess from her apparent lack of rest. The halls were eerily quiet as he made his way to the last place he thought she might be. The first place he had looked was the stables but she was absent and Hades only snapped at him as he came closer. Hidan had checked the kitchen and Sacrificial Chambers next but came up empty handed. Staying on the same floor, Hidan stalked the halls to the upper balcony of the Prayer Hall. He could not fucking believe she could just disappear like this, leaving no trace of her existence save the rumpled bed sheets.

Stepping onto the balcony, he stopped. Sitting on the alter was Sakura, glowing like she had days before. Clearly visible from where he stood were the blackened scars and purple Jashin symbol, shining like a beckon in the dead of night. She did not take notice of him as her soft voice in song fluttered to his ears like the soft beat of a humming bird's wings.

_A fragile flame ages_

_With misery_

_And when our meet_

_I know you see_

Her viridian eyes turned to meet his pink gaze, though she did not seem to see him. Sakura's eyes seemed to see through him and into his soul. He couldn't speak, couldn't breath, as he watched her. Then her voice grew a little louder that sent a cold sensation through him as if her words were beckoning him closer.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breath in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

Despite the trepidation that filled Hidan as he gazed upon Sakura, he stepped forward until his knees met the railing of the balcony. He watched in awe as his Hime brought a hand up as if reaching out for him. But he could not see the ghostly figure of her Father holding her closely, leaning into the touch of her hand on his cheek.

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't want to die_

_But the only anesthetic makes me feel anything kills inside_

Sakura seemed to glow a little brighter as her voice echoed off the stone walls of the large room and straight into Hidan's heart. The pain he made her feel was clear in her voice and no amount of apologizing could cover the empty feeling in her words. Her voice dropped an octave that seemed to pierce his very soul and made his heart burn in agony.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breath in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

Sakura's head rolled back as she took a deep breath.

_I am cut_

She belted the words, her voice piercing the still night. Hidan's breath stilled in his chest. She had picked up a dagger left at the side of the alter.

_Pain_

The word slipped passed her lips, roaring loud around her.

_I am not alone_

She sang in the alto of her voice.

_I an not alone_

Hidan completely stilled as Sakura gripped the dagger tighter in her small hand. She stopped singing for a moment, letting the echoes fade around her. Finally, her eyes left Hidan's as she focused on her Father.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No, I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

Jashin's hand wrapped around hers, guiding the dagger to her wrist. The deity smiled softly as he stopped the blade just short of it's intended destination.

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breath in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut_

"_You should not. I have other plans for you, my Daughter_." Jashin whispered to her. Sakura nodded softly and let the dagger fall from her hand as she let the other rest in her lap.

Hidan had recognized the song from years passed when Sakura was but a child. It had been the one that got her in trouble all those years ago. Deciding now would be a good time to speak with her, Hidan placed one foot on the railing and prepared to hop down. But he saw her nod and the light slowly fade from her body. Jashin had left. It was as if he had been struck by a boulder; the warmth he felt left his body in a rush. All movement stopped as a soft knock sounded on the heavy wooden doors of the main entrance.

"You may enter." Sakura called, forgetting that she had seen Hidan only moments before. The heavy door creaked open and Kaemon stepped into the room.

"My Hime, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he stepped towards her, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. Sakura smiled softly at the commander.

"I came to prey." She answered. Kaemon nodded softly and helped Sakura off the alter.

"Let's get you back to bed, you have a very busy day ahead of you." Hidan watched them leave. There will be another opportunity to speak with her in the days to come. He just needed a little time to think it over and let her cool down a little more. For now though, rest would do him some good. His jaw still fucking hurt, damn it!

(A/N: Thank you for reading. Please check out Rose's story "Tell them I was still alive when you saw me" so that you may better understand what is going on here. I apologize if it seemed as if I disappeared for a while there. As you can see… I'm back. My twisted mind needed a little break before it exploded all over the walls. Give me a shout and tell me what you think, please.)


End file.
